Starzilla's Coraline and Dracula
by Starzilla
Summary: REBOOT! A lonely girl named Coraline adopts Dracula, a runaway genetic experiment. Will the spirit of ohana tame the ill-tempered Dracula, or will he become the monster he was created to be? R&R!
1. Cast

**Starzilla's Coraline & Dracula**

**AN: After watching a bit of ****_Titan A.E._**** this weekend, I decided to do a little reboot of my Lilo and Stitch parody. I own nothing but my OCs and enjoy!**

**Cast**

Lilo-Coraline (_Coraline_)

Stitch-Dracula (_Van Helsing_, bat demon will be his experiment form)

Jumba-Preed (_Titan A.E._)

Pleakley-Jack Skellington (_Nightmare Before Christmas_), Skullgal94, Gune, and Stith (_Titan A.E._)

Gantu-ideas open!

Nani-Cale (_Titan A.E._)

David-Akima (_Titan A.E._)

Cobra Bubbles-Van Helsing

Mertle-Brent (_Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs_, younger version, he joins Coraline's side in the end)

Grand Councilwoman-ideas open!


	2. SemiGreat Escape

**Starzilla's Coraline and Dracula**

**Cast**

**Dakota Fanning as Coraline**

**Richard Roxburgh as Dracula**

**Nathan Lane as Preed**

**Matt Damon as Cale**

**Chris Sarandon as Jack**

**Ashley Tisdale as SG**

**John Leguizamo as Gune**

**Janeane Garafalo as Stith**

**Mathew St. Patrick as Skulker**

**Drew Barrymore as Akima**

**Andy Samberg as Brent**

**and Tabitha St. Germain as Princess Luna**

**Ch. 1**

In a galaxy far, far away...

A massive courtroom was filled from top to bottom with jurors, spectators, and members of the Galactic Federation. The trial of the century was about to begin.

Then, a figure walked up to the main platform. She was a blue alicorn with wavy light blue hair and a black tiara, and her Cutie Mark was a pale crescent moon against a black spot. She was the Grand Councilwoman of the Galactic Federation, Princess Luna.

"Read the charges," Luna announced.

Standing next to Luna was a ghost with a green mohawk, and he wore a black tank top, black pants, and spiky boots. He was Captain Skulker, and he currently has the charges of the defendant in his hands. The defendant, by the way, was a brownish-gray alien with a horse/bat-like face, a metal plate on his head, and half of his left ear. He also wore a slightly dirty lab coat over a light brown tank top and tan pants. He stood at a floating platform in front of the council.

"Dr. Preed Lanegelo," Skulker read to the defendant, "lead scientist of the medical industry, you stand before this council with the grave charge of illegal genetic experimentation."

At that moment, the door in the back of the courtroom opened. A small vehicle rode in, carrying a concealed tube.

"How do you plea?" Luna asked Preed.

"Not guilty, your Honor," Preed said defiantly. "My experiments are only theoretical, perfectly within legal boundaries."

"From what I heard from the council, you have actually created something..." Luna added, curious. By then, the tube landed by Preed's side.

"Created something?" Preed repeated disdainfully. "HA! Now that's preposterous and unethical! I would never-"

The tube was now revealed to the rest of the council.

"-make more than one," Preed finished.

The tube housed a creature was an anthromorphic bat (half-human, half-bat) with messy black hair and wings that span for 15 feet. It appeared to be sleeping. The council chattered with curiousity and horror.

Chattering may not have been the best choice. The creature's ice-blue eyes sprang open, and it started to go ballistic. It growled with its razor-sharp fangs exposed, and it kicked and scratched at the glass in an effort to break out. Many people recoiled in fear.

Skulker looked disgusted. "What is that monstrosity?"

"Monstrosity?!" Preed repeated, offended. "What you see before you is the first of a new species! I call him Experiment D-62! He is bulletproof, fireproof, and can think faster than a super-computer!" All the while, the creature, now known as D-62, was still growling and scratching the glass. "He can see in the dark and move objects 3,000 times his size. His only instinct...to destroy everything he touches!" Preed laughed like a maniac, so much so that he nearly fell off his platform. When he was done, he smiled for the council's approval.

Luna thrust a hoof upon her heart. "So it is a monster!"

"Exactly, milady!" Preed agreed. "Of course, you have seen the papers, haven't you?" He whipped out a newspaper that had a before-and-after picture on the front. On "before," there was a picture of a small, cute, wingless version of D-62, while the "after" picture was the creature at present.

"It all started as an accident like most things in life," Preed began to explain. "I wanted this creature to be the perfect killer mutant, not a child's pet. Unfortunately, that's exactly what I got at the beginning." He pointed at the cute D-62. "At first, I was forced to raise him as my own child, but what I really wanted to do was to make him ferocious and monstrous. So when the time was right, I decided to mutate him just an eensy bit. The bad news was that I went over my head, but still, I have my D-62!"

**AN: That bit is just a bit of a synopsis of a possible prequel to this fic.**

"That thing is an affront of nature!" Skulker shouted, rising from his seat. "It must be destroyed!"

Luna scolded, "Calm yourself, Captain Skulker!" In a softer voice, she added, "Perhaps D-62 can be reasoned with." She turned to D-62 and said, "Experiment D-62, please prove to us that you can understand this. Show us something from inside you that is good."

D-62 calmed down, and he cleared his throat. The council leaned closer to hear him, but they were in for a rude surprise.

"Meega mala krysta!" D-62 shouted.

Just about everyone in the room (including Preed) were dumbstruck. Some vomited, others just fainted.

"That is so...naughty!" Luna shouted. D-62 laughed hysterically from his tube.

When the council gave him an accusing glare, Preed snapped, "Don't look at me! I didn't teach him that!"

Skulker pointed at Preed and shouted, "Place that idiot scientist under arrest!"

Suddenly, Preed found himself inside a glass tube and was pulled into the abyss below. "I prefer to be called EVIL GENIUS!" Preed shouted angrily as he was being taken away.

Luna was now ready to deal with D-62. "As for that abomination, it is nothing but the product of a deranged mind. He has no place among us!"

D-62, meanwhile, licked the glass, leaving a slimy trail of saliva.

"Captain Skulker, take him away!" Luna ordered as she left the courtroom.

Skulker smirked as he cracked his knuckles. "With pleasure."

* * *

Later, D-62 was whisked out of his glass tube and placed in a body lock. Earlier, his wings had been tranquilized as extra measures to keep him under control. Two guards placed him in the ceiling of a spacious cell. One of the guards took a pole with a syringe at the end. He tried to get a sample of D-62's blood but the monster snapped at him to keep him away. But the guard succeeded at poking D-62's neck, and the syringe was filled with black blood.

Then a security guard known as the Box Ghost cautiously took the syringe and placed it into a machine. The machine sucked the blood out of the syringe, and it powered two massive guns which immediately aimed at D-62.

Skulker arrived, and he got to D-62's level by walking up some steps. "Are you uncomfortable?" Skulker asked sarcastically. "Good! The council has banished you to a federal prison on a deserted astroid. And don't get any ideas on trying to escape!" He pointed at the guns. "These guns are locked onto your genetic signature. They won't shoot at anyone but you." He pointed his finger at D-62.

D-62 grew angry, and he bit Skulker's hand really hard. Skulker pulled his hand out of D-62's jaws and pointed his plasma gun at the monster's face.

But before he could shoot him, Skulker was interrupted by Box Ghost. "Uh, aren't you supposed to be back on duty, Captain?" Box Ghost asked sheepishly.

Skulker reluctantly put his gun away and walked off the stairs and out of the room. "Keep an eye on him!"

"Yes sir, because I AM THE BOX GHOST!" Box Ghost shouted with a salute, just as the door shut behind Skulker.

Soon, Skulker arrived at the captain's cockpit, where his pilots Misty and Ash were waiting. He sat down in his chair, then he nursed his hand. "Um, does this look infected to you?" he asked Ash.

"No sir," Ash replied. "I don't think he has a disease."

"He'd better not. If he has one, he's dead."

* * *

Meanwhile, D-62 was both bored and anxious about trying to escape from his cell. He moved his head back and forth, and he noticed that whenever he moved, the guns followed him.

This gave D-62 an idea. He let his tongue out, and a dribble of saliva dripped from the end. The guns followed that, too. When he dragged his tongue back into his mouth, D-62 had an idea of how to escape!

Box Ghost was "busy" playing a game of solitare, and he heard the monster becoming restless. He turned to D-62 and shouted, "Keep it down, will ya?"

D-62 growled, and he suddenly spat a loogey at Box Ghost. The guns fired after the flying loogey.

An alarm sounded in Skulker's post, and Misty shouted, "Gunfire in D-62's cell!"

"What's going on?" Skulker wondered.

Back in the cell, Box Ghost backed up against the wall. In front of him was a charred section of where the guns hit. "Ha!" Box Ghost laughed. "You think you can fry THE BOX GHOST?!"

If that's not bad enough, D-62 spat another loogey at Box Ghost, this time at his hat. As the guns prepared to fire, Box Ghost threw his hat down and ran away screaming. The guns blew down the cell door.

At Skulker's post...

"He's loose on Deck C!" Misty shouted to Skulker.

Skulker grabbed an intercom and shouted, "Red alert! Seal off the deck and get reinforcements. Make sure D-62 doesn't get out of the ship!"

At his cell, D-62 broke free of his body cell, and he made his way for the exit. The guns fired plasma bullets at him, but they ricocheted off of his body. When was out, D-62 saw a fleet of guards heading toward him. He sped towards an air vent, then he jumped into it, narrowly missing a guard's fire.

"Security to bridge!" the guard yelled to Skulker via communicator. "He's in the ventilation system!"

At Skulker's post...

Skulker heard D-62's claws scratching the metal ceiling above him. He pulled out his gun and fired at D-62, but he kept missing. Then he realized something. "He's heading for the power-" The lights went out. "-grid." Then a booming noise occurred from the side of the ship. "What was that?"

Ash looked at his radar, confused. "I don't think he's on the ship anymore."

"Confirmed!" Misty shouted suddenly. "He's taken the police cruiser!"

At that moment, a shiny red ship flew in front of Skulker and his pilots. In the driver's seat was D-62!

"Uh, he took the red one," Ash pointed out nervously. "That's the fastest."

Once out of the prison, D-62 was nothing short of excited. But his excitement turned to road rage when he saw that a swarm of blue police cruisers were hot on his trail. He sped away, dodging plasma bullets coming from the cops.

Then D-62 turned around and started using his own plasma cannon to fire at the cops. But he didn't expect to be hit just as quickly.

"We caught him!" the cop who shot D-62 shouted.

But D-62 wasn't about to give up so easy. He found a bright red lever, and he tugged on it. **"Hyperdrive activated," **a robotic voice said.

"He engaged his H-Drive!" Misty informed Skulker.

Skulker shouted, "Why, that savage beast! He's about to make a jump!"

In D-62's ship, the H-Drive hit maximum, but the robotic voice warned, **"Warning: System overload. Do not engage-"**

But D-62 ignored the warning, and he pushed the lever. His cruiser suddenly zoomed into the stars, then disappeared.

At his post, Skulker groaned at losing D-62. "Get me Galactic Control," he spoke into his communicator.


	3. The Mission Begins

**Ch. 2**

Upon hearing the news that D-62 had escaped, Luna stormed over to the Galactic Federation HQ. "Where is he?!" she demanded.

"He's still in hyperspace," a dragon named Spyro answered as he typed on his computer.

"Where will he exit?" Luna asked.

Another dragon named Cynder pulled up a map of the planet Earth with an icon representing D-62's getaway vehicle. "I'm pinpointing his destination. Quadrant 6, Area 51...a planet called...E-arth..."

"I need an expert on this planet immediately!" Luna said. She saw D-62 heading for a large area of blue on Earth. "What's that?"

"Water," Mr. Spock answered. "The planet is mostly covered with it."

A wave of relief came over Luna. "He won't survive in water! His molecular density's too great." But just as everybody was about to celebrate, Luna saw that D-62 was heading for tiny islands. When the icon landed on one of them, an alarm sounded, followed by everybody groaning.

"How much time does he have til landing?" Luna asked Cynder.

Cynder looked at her computer. "It'll be three hours and forty-two minutes."

"Then we have to de-gas the planet."

But just as Luna was about to give the order, a voice shouted, "Hold it! Hold everything!" Luna turned to see four people arriving with diagrams. The first was a tall, skinny skeleton wearing a black tuxedo with uneven white pinstripes and a bat bowtie. His name was Jack Skellington.

The second was a skeleton who had her hair in a high ponytail with a big red bow and a piece a hair covering half of her face. She wore a coat like pinstriped jacket that has black and white line, a black shirt under the jacket, a skull charm on her neck with a swirly eye on the left, an orange skirt with blue ripped jeans, and black boots. She was Jack's sister, Skullgal94 AKA SG.

The third was a brownish-green alien with big ears and legs longer than the rest of her body, and she wore a tan shirt and dark red pants. Her name was Stith.

The fourth was a short green alien with big glasses, and he wore a brown lab coat over a white shirt and blue pants. His name was Gune.

Jack told Luna, "Earth happens to be a wildlife reserve, Princess."

Pulling out a poster with a mosquito diagram, Gune added, "Yes, and we've been using it to rebuild the mosquito population, which may I remind you is an endangered species!"

"I suppose that you are the experts on this planet Earth?" Luna questioned.

"Well, not exactly experts..." Jack laughed sheepishly. Seeing Luna's stern look, he cleared his throat. "Agent Jack Skellington, at your service."

"And I'm SG," SG added.

"Name's Stith," Stith said.

"Gune!" Gune added excitedly.

Luna continued, "Are you saying that we shouldn't destroy Earth?"

"No, you moron!" Stith shouted. "If we do, we'll wipe out important components of the mosquito food chain!" She pulled out a ViewMaster and shoved it in front of Luna's eyes.

"Are they intelligent?" Luna asked as she observed the pictures that depicted the theory of evolution.

"No," Jack answered, "but they are delicate. Every time a catastrophic event happens, they have to begin life all over."

Gune took the ViewMaster from Stith. "Fascinating, isn't it?"

Luna asked, "What if we send our troops to find D-62?"

"Uh...that would be a BAD IDEA!" SG shouted. "It'll be like those armageddon shows they play on TV! A big mess and wide-spread panic will happen!"

Thinking it over, Luna decided, "You make an excellent point. We need to make our capture of D-62 covert, but we need someone with the knowledge of D-62 we do not possess. Have you any idea on who should take this assignment?"

"Does he have a brother?" Gune asked. "No? Close cousin perhaps?"

_You're clueless_, Luna thought to herself.

* * *

Some time later, Luna and the others arrived at the federal prison where Preed is confined at. As they passed by thug after thug, Gune continued, "Uh, grandmother? Neighbor with beard?" They went into an elevator and headed for Preed's floor.

In his cell, Preed, already feeling the effects of solitary confinement, held the recent issue of the newspaper in his hands. The front page had Preed standing proudly, oblivious to the fact that D-62 was wreaking havoc at the event where his new mutation was demonstrated.

**AN: Again, another hint at a prequel.**

But what made Preed mad was that the headline read, "Lunatic Scientist Thrown into Slammer." The more he read the headline, the angrier he got. Finally, he snapped, and he ripped the newspaper to shreds while he let out an angry scream.

Luna and the agents arrived at the cell just as Preed started grabbing the shreds and stuffingthem into his mouth.

While Jack, SG, and Gune jumped back in shock, Stith asked Luna, "Are you sure this isn't the loony wing?"

Preed saw the group standing at his door, and he quickly started spitting out newspaper. "Let me guess-PFFT! He got away?"

"I see you're not surprised by the news," Luna said.

"You see, I wasn't kidding when I told you that I designed him to be unstoppable," Preed bragged.

"And that's precisely why you must now bring him back."

Surprised, Preed asked, "Who, me?"

"We are willing to grant you your freedom in exchange for his capture."

Preed rubbed his head. "Your offer tempts me, but D-62 will not come easily. Maybe I could use a stun gun to-"

"We will provide you with whatever you need," Luna offered.

Worried about what might happen, Jack interjected, "But Princess, Earth's a very delicate planet!"

"Jack's got a point," Stith agreed. "Who's gonna control him?"

"Now that you mentioned it, you will do just that," Luna said, then she turned to leave.

"Yes! We will-" Gune began to cheer, but when he realized what Luna had just said, he cried out, "No! Wait! Don't leave us here!" He ran for the door, but Luna had already shut it.

"Okay, now what?" SG asked nervously.

With a sly smile, Preed came up from behind the group. "So, my reluctant friends, in what poor, pitiful, defenseless planet had my monstrosity been _unleashed__?"_


End file.
